Twilight 3 Years Later: Crescent Moon
by Jewles1234
Summary: Three years have passed since Bella transformed into a vampire and Nessie was born, and the vampires have to leave Forks, but Jacob is left behind. What will happen when the Volturi return and try to kill Nessie and come after another half human hybrid? Will Jacob's love for Nessie survive when a certain friend becomes something more, and what if someone imprinted Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bye bye Cullens hello misery**

 ** _Jacob_**

I watched my beautiful angel, asleep in my arms and held her even tighter. She is too young to understand how close we really were, and I was afraid that she never would because this may be the last time I would ever be able to hold her. I always knew this day would come, when I would have to let my beautiful Nessie go. I just didn't expect it to come so quickly, happen so fast. I was lucky enough that Bella and Edward agreed to stay in Forks for three years they didn't want this any more than I did, but for the sake of Charlie we knew they had to go.

Nessie didn't see her grandfather as much as she did when she was four months old, or more like one. Bella and Edward lied to Charlie, saying Nessie had a growing disorder, but who were we kidding? Charlie knew something was up, he already knew too much as it was, and it was my fault. Being the idiot that I was, I told Charlie about me being a werewolf. I couldn't let my soul mate and best friend walk out of my life so I did it to keep them here. This time I knew there was nothing I could do about them leaving me. I remembered the conversation I had with Bella, the last one we'd have in a while.

 _3 hours earlier_

"When will you be back?" I had asked her.

She shook her head and sighed, "I don't know, Jacob. I'm sorry, I don't want to keep you apart from Renesme, and trust me I know how it feels to be apart from the person you love the most." I knew she was talking about three years ago, when she was still human and Edward had left her to protect her. She was a complete wreck without him and she was more miserable and depressed than she had ever been in her life. She continued, "I'm so sorry I have to do this to you. But I have no other choice, Charlie came by yesterday and when he saw Renesme, he demanded that she go see a doctor immediately. When I tried to reason with him, he started yelling at Carli that it was his fault that he was a doctor and he wasn't doing anything about Renesme, and you know how sensitive Carli is. He completely lost his temper and they stood there yelling at each other for what seemed like forever..."

"Carli lost his temper?" Out of all the Cullen vampires, he was the most patient and calm one that I knew. He was very welcoming to strangers I remembered when he was very hospitable to me, Leah, and Seth when we ran away from Sam's pack three years ago. Even around our enemies, the Volturi, he was very calm and showed no signs of weakness, and he _never_ lost his temper in the five years I had known him.

Bella nodded sadly and murmured, "Edward told me in the a hundred and fourteen years he'd known Carli this was the one time he completely flew off the handle. Charlie, now I've seen him angry before. But this... this was worse than I've ever seen him. Do remember when he almost put me under house arrest when he found out I was riding motorcycles with you?" She chuckled as she laughed quietly, "How I was somehow able to survive my human life is beyond me. I was probably the most reckless and stupid human girl that ever lived, wasn't I Jake?"

I chuckled as I remembered three years back, when Bella was still human and we were riding together, way before Nessie and back when things were normal... somewhat. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide, and her face was like a child's going on a rollercoaster for the first time. Nessie had Bella's human eyes, and every time I looked into them I was just reminded that although vampire's eyes were a lovely golden color, something as ordinary as simple brown human eyes could be more beautiful than any inhuman wonders. Then, I thought back to when Edward returned to Forks and I became such a jealous monster, I ran over to Charlie's and told him about the motorcycles how he screamed at Bella like he had never screamed in his life.

"I can't argue with that, Bells, for a human, you were a handful, protecting you was as hard as watching over La Push," I teased her.

"Oh shut up!" Bella rolled her eyes and gave my arm a playful whack. Then becoming serious again, "Jake, Charlie was ten times more furious than when he found out about that. It got so bad Renesme woke up and screamed at Charlie to leave Carli alone..."

"Why didn't you call me yesterday? I could've come over..."

"Jake, I didn't want you to be involved in that crap. After Charlie left, Carli was in tears, and I didn't think it was a good time, it took a long time to calm him down and we needed some family time. Sorry, I should've called earlier, but I just didn't know how to tell you we were leaving..." A tear rolled down Bella's check and she brushed it off swiftly, I could tell she was trying to hold it together and be strong. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

She closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her face, "Yesterday was probably the worst day of my vampire life. Charlie called Renesme a freak I lost it and screamed at him like I never had. I... I... yelled at him and told him, how dare he insult my daughter like that and he yelled that I adopted her and she wasn't even related to me. Jake, I was so... so stupid! I yelled at him that couldn't he see the resemblance and of course I didn't adopt her. He started crying and saying how reckless and stupid I was to do it at eighteen and I screamed at him to get out of the house and never come near my family. Oh Jake... it's the last time I'm ever going to see him. In my life, I will never be able to see him again... and those were my last words!" She was sobbing against my chest and getting my shirt wet, and I held her closer.

"Bella," I said softly trying to reason with her, although she was extremely unreasonable and the last time I tried to do that ended in her almost die giving birth to Nessie, "Those didn't have to be your last words to him. Stay for one more year, it's not like you'll have to see him every day. He's going to spending most of his time in La Push, anyways because his office is being moved there, since there is more crime there than in Forks. When you do have to see him, it'll be family dinner at Sue's and everyone will be there, I doubt he'd make a scene in front of everyone. You don't even have to bring Nessie with you all the time."

She pulled away from me and threw her hands up with exasperation, "Look at me! I am an eighteen year old in the body of a twenty three year old, I can't do this anymore! Charlie knows something is up, he already knows more than he should, you know that. Again, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier but he actually has been starting to think Edward and I have the same growing disorder as Renesme. He's been trying to call different doctors for us to go see, since we refuse to..."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked, shocked. No wonder they were in such a rush to leave, but I really would've appreciated it if I had some kind of warning.

"Again, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I know, I know I should've..."

"How long has this been going on?" I asked her, I hated it when I was the last to find out about things, especially something like this that I should've been told about as soon as it started happening.

"A month," Bella sighed.

"A month? You waited a month to tell me this!" This was so pushing it! It had been going on for a month and no one bothered to say anything to me?

She looked down shamefully and protested, "I wanted to tell you about it, as soon as it started, Jake. Well... Edward and I tried contacting Leah, but she told us that you were busy patrolling the area with Sam's pack. That you and him were working together down in La Push, and that you couldn't be bothered..."

"What? Busy, me? Oh yeah... right. I've been _so_ busy watching TV with a bag of chips on my dad's couch, _so_ occupied." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "You're joking? Leah told you I was busy patrolling La Push with Sam and his pack?"

Bella nodded, clearly as confused as I was. "Bells, I haven't been doing anything at all. The only crime in La Push is those drunken idiots wandering around the streets constantly getting into accidents, but your dad and the police are taking care of that crap. The wolves protect the forest, but there's nothing _to_ protect. Ever since the Volturi left, we've been really bored. Seriously, these past three years have been no _action_ or _excitement._ In fact, if you could go a little wild on your next hunt and give us something to do, I'd be so grateful." I sarcastically grinned at her, but then turned serious again. "Are you sure Leah told you I was busy? She knows as well as I do I'm not... why would she lie to you?"

"I don't know. She just told us that... she doesn't still hate my family does she? I thought we moved past that, didn't we agree to put aside our differences?"

I shrugged, Bella was right. When we helped the Cullen family fight the Volturi, Leah actually started to become friends with the vampires. When Alice couldn't get Bella to go shopping with her, she went with Leah who also loved shopping. Those two were like shopping buddies, and I've seen her with Rosalie and Alice in their room giving each other make overs. Seriously, the Cullen girls brought out an extremely girly side of her I didn't even know she had. She'd often join Edward, Jasper, and Emmett on their hunts, and challenge them to races. Watching them getting beaten by a girl every time was really entertaining. Especially, when Emmett would make a big scene and say he "wasn't ready", challenge her to a rematch and lose again and it would continue until he wore himself out. Leah was especially fond of Carli and Esme. Although, at first she didn't want to except Esme's hospitality because she was a vampire and such, eventually she began to and quickly grew fond of her as well as Carli. I could see why, they were very welcoming and kind and they treated her like their own daughter. The only Cullen she didn't like was Bella, although I couldn't see why she'd have anything against her. When Bella was still human, Leah confronted her and yelled at her for hurting me to make her guilty, since we had become very close and she was protective over me. But that didn't matter anymore, I knew Bella never wanted to hurt me and she was with Edward and thanks to her I was with my Nessie, where I belonged. I forgave her long ago, and Leah knew that, so why she'd still dislike Bella was beyond me. She also grew a strong distaste towards Nessie, I couldn't understand why either. Everyone had grown to love Nessie, she was a beautiful angel, but Leah was the only one that seemed to strongly hate her. She only came by when Bella and Nessie were at their cottage, and whenever Alice or Rosalie were playing with her and using a cute voice with her, Leah stood as far away from her as possible and frowned at her. I always kept my Nessie as far away from her as possible when Leah didn't like someone, and she lost her temper... it was never pretty. If I was there and those two were in the same room, I always took Renesme to another room.

I also noticed Leah was always very careful to not change into a wolf in front of me that was just odd considering that we'd hunted together in wolf form many times before and suddenly she didn't want to. She'd only do it when she was sure I wasn't in wolf form, too. The only reason that I could think of was she didn't want me to see into her mind the one crappy thing about wolf form was that everyone else who was in that form could see into your mind. Every private, embarrassing thought you had was shared with the whole group. It's like you didn't have a mind of your own, like you shared your brain with everyone. It was frustrating if you just wanted to keep something to yourself, but everyone had to know. Usually, since the wolves had always been so close, there wasn't really any need to hide anything, even if it was _really_ embarrassing you knew the group would still have to know eventually. The only rational reason for Leah not wanting to hunt with me was that she was hiding something from me that she didn't want me to see. Did it have something to do with her strong loathing for Bella and Nessie?

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's up with Leah, but I did have to let her take Seth's position as my second in command since Seth is with Sue on vacation."

"I didn't want to upset Leah by asking, but do you know why she didn't come with them?"

I shrugged another weird thing about Leah recently was that she never really talked much about Sue anymore. I used to always hear from her something like, "Mom cooks the best food ever" or "Oh my god, I went shopping with her today and we bought the cutest outfits." I never hear a word about Sue slip out of her lips and when I dare to ask her about it all I get was a curt reply such as "she's fine" or "whatever, it's not like I see her that often." She started acting this way towards Sue when she and my dad started dating last year. Honestly, I could tell that they had a thing for each other way before they started dating. Usually when I'd come over to my dad's place he'd call me saying that he was over at Sue's and that I could come hang out there if I wanted to. Or when I'd come over she'd be at our place hanging out with my dad. When they told me, Seth, and Leah they were dating Seth and I were really happy for them. Sue was already like a mom to me, mine died really young and Sue was always like the one I never had. She usually cooked for me and my dad because we couldn't cook to save our own lives, and she was really good with advice. I remember coming to her years ago when Bella was still human, back when I still had feelings for her and she was stuck between me and Edward and Sue was able to help me through it. When I heard she was with my dad I was jubilant, I was also happy for my dad. I knew that now he had someone looking after him, when my mom died, he was heartbroken but stayed strong for me, although I could still see deep down he was broken up. Now, when he is with Sue it's like a whole new side to him, a lighter and happier person and I'd have given the world to for him to always be like that, now he was thanks to her. I also saw a change in Sue, she was a very strong person, don't get me wrong, but she was torn apart when Harry died. She never seemed to be quite the same, she seemed more depressed and according to Seth and Leah the first year of his death she'd sit at home for months at a time and not get out of bed and not speak to anyone but them. She now seemed as happy as she made my dad, and they seemed to ease away any of the pain that they might've had before. It was a win/win situation for everyone, except for some reason Leah. When she found out they were dating she and Sue's relationship changed completely. She hardly ever went to La Push to visit her, and when Sue would have family dinner at her house and invite all the humans, vampires, and werewolves to her house, Seth and I would have to get down on our knees and _beg_ Leah come. Even then, they'd sit at opposite ends of the table and they hardly said a word to each other than "hello" "bye." I never heard "I love you" or "I wish I could see you more often" come out of either of their mouths. Every time I tried to ask her if she was ok, she'd just shrug it off like she was fine, but I knew her well enough to know something wasn't fine. I really was concerned about her, we'd become very close friends over the past years, apart from Bella and Seth she was one of my best friends.

I felt as if giving Bella the full story on Leah's relationship with Sue would be like a betrayal, it seemed like something Leah wanted to keep to herself for now so I replied being as unspecific as I could. "I think Leah and Sue might've had a falling out."

Bella nodded sympathetically and said, "Yeah, I've noticed whenever she and Sue are in the same room they seem... distant. But I understand what she's going through." When I raised a questioning eyebrow at her she explained, "Have you noticed that their relationship started falling apart after she started dating Billy? The same thing happened with me and my mom the first few months she started dating Phil. I just always thought that Charlie was right for her and that they belonged together, and Phil couldn't take his place and it had always been just me and my mom and having Phil around all the time felt like he was taking her away from me. Eventually, I grew used to the fact that my mom had a boyfriend, and so will Leah. She'll come around and realize sooner or later that she wants Sue to be happy with Billy. Besides she's known Billy all her life, so it's not like she isn't already used to him."

"But it's been a year! I'm worried about her, Bella. Sure the first few months should be hard, but a year? That can't be good."

"She probably just takes longer to adjust then I do, I mean everyone's different. But I know she'll come around for Sue, they are way too close to break apart like that, I know she will Jake," she said it confidently but I still had doubt that Sue and my dad wasn't the real reason why Leah was acting the way she was. Something told me it was something else, but I just couldn't put my finger on what. Still, I could just be overthinking it I did have a tendency to do that.

Bella looked down sadly and murmured, directing more to her than to me, "It's not like they don't have a way of making up, not like me and Charlie." I sympathetically put my hand on her shoulder and, partly trying to make her feel better, and partly because I was trying to convince her to stay in Forks told her, "Bells, that's not true. You don't have to kick Charlie out of your life completely. I know as well as you do you don't want to do that, all I ask if stay for just another year. It wouldn't kill you, besides do you want Renesme to grow up without her grandfather? If you'll stay for just a little longer, I could talk to him and convince to get off your case about seeing doctors..."

I stopped when venom started welling up in Bella's eyes and tears slowly started falling down her cheeks, and then quickly wiped it off, trying to be brave for me probably, although it should be the other way around. She was the one leaving behind her home and dad, and never seeing him again, and coming back to Forks in probably a hundred or so years later when Charlie, Billy, Sue, Emily and all her human companions were dead. If anything, _I_ was the one who was supposed to be trying to be brave for _her_ , not the other way around.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know leaving is hard enough for you, I'm not trying to make saying goodbye harder than it should be..." I wrapped my arms around her and smoothed her gently as I tried to provide what little comfort and apology I could give to her, of course it couldn't... and _wouldn't_... be enough to help her through any of the pain she was going through. As her best friend, I wouldn't even be there for her, and the one thing worse than being stuck in an emotionally painful situation, was being in an emotionally painful situation _alone_. I also remembered my Nessie it would be _unbearable_ without her. I couldn't be apart from her for so long. It was _unthinkable._ I'd rather go to the Volturi and do something to make them kill me. "I'll come with you, please, let me. I can't be apart from Nessie..."

This just made Bella start crying louder and groan, "Jake you _can't!_ You know what will happen, you said so yourself that you can't do that to Seth and Leah." "Bella, I'm so sorry..." I tried protesting but she held up her hand to stop me and said, "No, you're doing the right thing. Those two look up to you, you're there leader Jacob and you need to be there for them. You can't do that to them, they are like your siblings." This was so Bella, always thinking of everyone else's needs before her own, I was going to miss that quality so much. She was willing to let me go, for a girl who didn't even _like_ her. I didn't know anyone who would make the sacrifices she did and I don't think I ever will. The girl who would leave her own father, walk out of his life and never see him again just so she could protect him and make sure he'd have a safe life. She was the kind of girl who'd almost die slowly and painfully for someone who wasn't even born yet, my dear Nessie.

 _It wouldn't be forever, you'll find your Nessie again someday and you'll be reunited_ I had repeatedly told myself over and over until the words were nothing more than sounds. Yet, how _long_ would we be apart? Bella said until Charlie was gone... he was healthy and in his thirties so assuming he'd live to be in his eighties... 50 years? I wasn't even sure if I could handle the first year without Nessie, but _fifty years?_ Distance and time wasn't the worst part of the whole thing though, it was something so horrible I didn't even want to consider it, but in my deepest, darkest thoughts it would appear and reappear to torment my mind.

Nessie returning to Forks _fifty years later_ , god knows what she'd be like. One thing was for certain, she wouldn't be the same little girl with bouncy curls up to her waist and that intelligent look in her brown eyes that I'd grown to know and love. Instead, she'd be replaced with a fully grown human/vampire hybrid and in fifty years would she even _remember_ me? I knew that imprinting was true love, and that you were meant to be and _blah, blah, blah_ but if it was _fifty years later_ so much could change. What if it was possible that the strong bond that held us together broke apart from that long time of separation? By the time Nessie would return to Forks, for all I'd know maybe she'd already move on... be with another boy. Thinking about it just crushed me and tore my heart into two, I _couldn't_ lose her, one thing for sure was I'd never loved and been devoted to anyone more than her.

The fact that this happening was such a big possibility I was so tempted to just go with them, and say _screw this_ to the pack and everything in La Push but I knew of course that I'd be a traitor to Seth and Leah if I did. Bella was right about one thing, I knew exactly what happened when a pack Alpha left his pack for too long. Sam sat me down and explained the rule to me when I first became the Alpha for my small pack of just me, Seth, and Leah. The rule was simple at the time because I never thought I'd be leaving La Push, I didn't consider for a second that happening to our pack, I promised myself it wouldn't.

 _If an Alpha leaves his pack for too long, then the members of the pack must abandon the pack and join another pack, it goes back to ancient times, when our species were more common so there were about a hundred different packs you could join._ _Now, as you know, thanks to the bloodsuckers, there are fewer packs and other than the two we have in La Push the nearest pack is a hundred miles away. Jacob, you have great responsibility now that you are Alpha, do you understand? You're loyalty towards your pack is important, if you break the tie, and once you do, you will never gain it back and you will be a lone wolf._ Sam emphasized to me very clearly about the loyalty part and that I had duty to my pack. I thought I understood what that meant, I know now that I was barely scratching the surface of the kind of loyalty I'd need to have towards Leah and Seth. Sam meant it when he said the nearest pack away from La Push was hundreds of miles away, if I were to leave, the only alternative pack Leah and Seth would have would be to rejoin Sam's pack.

For both Seth and Leah's sake I couldn't let that happen. Leah and Sam in the same pack was a recipe for disaster, the last time those two were in the same pack, Leah did everything she could to make Sam's life miserable. Years and years had passed since Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily, and she still hated him for breaking her heart. I used to think she was a menace for holding such an ancient grudge against Sam for something he couldn't even control. When she joined Sam's pack, she did nothing but make him feel guilty, and of course since we had linked minds not only did he suffer, but so did the rest of us. I disliked her as much as everyone in the pack, even Seth thought she was a pain in the neck. I only began to understand her when she joined my pack because she saw it as an opportunity to get away from Sam. I then realized that my situation wasn't any different than hers, Bella was like Sam was to her. I had Bella all to myself when Edward left and I lost her as soon as he returned, and being friends with her while she was Edward's was stabbing a knife into my heart. Hurting me, it was painful each time I was around her, and like Leah, being around the person that broke your heart was inevitable. Of course, I wasn't holding an ancient grudge on Bella, like Leah _still_ was holding on Sam. Well, to be fair, I had an imprint and she didn't. I always felt empathy towards her, especially since now I understood the pain she had, I really wished that there would be someone that would take away that pain and replace it with joy like Nessie had done for me. For now, Leah's only solution was to get away from Sam and I helped her do it by forming my own pack. I understood what she meant when she said she didn't want to be the _lame ex of the Alpha_ it was like me being the sore thumb of Bella's family before Nessie was born. We both understood what it was like to love somebody and not be loved back by the one person you'd sacrifice everything you ever had for. I knew it so much harder for Leah than it ever had been for me, it was one thing for your sworn enemy to be with the person you loved, it was another thing for your _cousin_ to take that special someone away from you. No matter how much I will try, I know I'll never understand how Leah must have felt when Sam imprinted on Emily and not her. Before Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah and her were like sisters, as thick as thieves, and when Sam imprinted everything between them changed. For years they've had a radio silence between them, whenever Emily was invited to a family gathering, if you offered Leah a thousand dollars just to show up she still wouldn't go. Leah absolutely despised her cousin, just like Sam, Emily felt really guilty about coming in between them, and the first year she'd call Leah every single day and do whatever she could to apologize for what she did, but all she got was dead silence, in fact the more she called the more angry Leah got. Eventually, she gave up and realized Leah needed space and pushing her to talk to her would only make it worse. Now whenever they saw each other, they'd walk past as if the other one was invisible. I felt really horrible for both of them, and I hated seeing them throw away decades of their friendship just because of some _guy._ Well, I know Sam isn't just any guy and I love him to pieces, but I don't care who it is, I don't believe that a relationship as strong as theirs was should be thrown down the drain just because of something like imprinting. Now, I've seen girls be dramatic before, it's not as if I'm not used to petty girl drama. I've grown up with two sisters so I of all boys know exactly what girl drama is like, I remembered when they were my age and there was this guy they were fighting over, I think his name was Fred or Freddy... I don't remember. Anyways, this Fred guy started to date the older sister and the younger one was so mad she didn't talk to the older sister for weeks. They had never gotten into a more intense fight of course it was petty to just break apart because of Freddy, but eventually they were both mature enough to make up and the younger sister found a new crush a month later and it turns out, lucky her, that he liked her back and she had herself a boyfriend. You'd think Leah and Emily were mature enough to fight for a few weeks and then make up and hug it out like my sisters were but _no... no... no... no... no... no..._ It hasn't been a year, which in my opinion is already way too much, not two not, three, oh hell _no. Ten years!_ Girl drama to an all new level! I didn't know anyone could hold a grudge for so long, but Leah certainly knows how to. Although, I disagree she should take her anger out on Emily, I still understand the pain she is going through that Sam put her through. Leah is like another sister to me, and no matter how much I'd want to run away with Nessie, I know what a jerk I'd be if I'd make her go back to Sam's pack. I knew I couldn't let that happen, it was way too much tension for Sam and Leah to be in the same pack.

Seth too, I knew couldn't go back to Sam's pack. Even though he got along with Sam and the rest of the guys, it was clear that he was one of the lowest on the hierarchy. He was an "Omega" as Bella would've called it. He was one of the youngest, and even though I didn't think this was fair since he was one of the best fighters I knew and helped kill one of the strongest vampires in the world that was the creator of a terrible newborn vampire army, he was still the most valueless member in Sam's pack. I certainly didn't think judging Seth's role because of age and because he was one the recently transformed wolves was fair at all, but that was the way Sam's pack ran. He was just as good as a fighter as I was, maybe even better, yet in Sam's pack I was so much higher in rank than he was. In my pack, though he was my second-in-command or "Beta" as Bella called him. His position was really high up and respected, there was no way he'd want to go back to being the same "Omega" he was before, and I didn't want him to go back to being that either.

I knew not only Seth and Leah's personal reasons for not ever wanting to go back to Sam's pack, but also the general reasons. Sam used a power the Alpha had that I would never use, and it was the reason that I left his pack in the first place. The power to control the pack members wills, I remembered when he tried to force me to go attack the Cullen family, and kill Bella and Nessie (before she'd have a chance to be born). Sam was monstrous, trying to force me against my will to kill the people, well at the time person, that I loved. To this day, I still don't entirely forgive him for what he did to me. Being forced to do something against my will felt like being a puppet and having someone pulling on your strings telling you what direction to go and if you even tried to fight back, the string would just wound around you tighter than before. In addition to that, like I mentioned earlier, having everyone inside your mind at once was like having no private thoughts at all and was a pain in the neck. Two people wasn't so bad, but Sam's pack was growing and increasing so much that there were fifteen or more inside your head at once and it made my head spin so fast just thinking about it, having so many people in my head at once and knowing all my secrets and me being able to hear fifteen different thoughts at once. I couldn't let Leah and Seth endure any of that ever again, even if it meant I had to make a big sacrifice. Sam was right about one thing: I had a loyalty to my pack, and if I were to be a good Alpha than I needed to put their needs before mine.

As Bella leaned into me and tears rolled down her checks, I suddenly had an idea. Maybe I wouldn't lose my Nessie I could have my pack and be with the girl I loved. "Bells, I've got it!" I practically shouted, so excited by my idea. She pulled away from me to look me in the eyes, clearly confused. "What?" She chocked, her throat dry from all the venom welling up in her eyes. I gently brushed off a tear from her cheek and grinned at her, probably looking like a manic but right now I couldn't care less. "I'm not entirely sure about this," I admitted to her, "I need to go talk to Sam about it first... wait when do you leave?" Stupid question since more venom just rolled down her cheeks at the thought of that question, "As soon as possible, tomorrow or the day after." Her voice sounded hoarser than before, my heart was even more shattered by Bella's wretchedness than it was already shattered. But I knew somehow I would fix this, I knew that I could, and that I wouldn't let this be goodbye. "I'll go down to La Push and talk to Sam right now then..." I paused as I saw Bella's eyes turning black and she licking her lips looking distracted. Either she was thirsty, or it was most likely the fact that her vampire gift was causing it. Her first year as a newborn, we learned more about her abilities, she wasn't just a shield, which was rare and powerful enough by itself. She had a second ability, which, according to Carli was a one in a million chance for a vampire to have two. Having one was pretty common, but _two_. She was the first vampire in a century to actually have more than one gift, I knew with her the almost impossible legends happening to her weren't too rare, after all, Nessie and her and Edward being able to be together when she was human. Still, two powers had to take the cake for unusual and rare events. Both her powers were rare, she was not only a shield but a hunter.

Carli first realized she must have a second power when they were out hunting and he pointed out that when she was first a newborn she was somehow able to control her thirst, and not _once_ had she accidentally killed a human, which was amazing for a newborn, almost no newborns could accomplish that. Also, she was able to sense an animal coming from a really long distance away, all vampires of course had super strong senses but hers was a hundred times sharper than any normal vampire. She could sense an animal way before any Cullen could, Carli had told me. I came over and we did a few experiments, basically Bella would go hunting with one of us and see how long it would take her to sense the presence of an animal and how long it would take for the other person to sense it. The results, according to Carli's careful observation were that Bella did have the ability to have stronger senses. At first, we all just thought it was a newborn thing, and it would wear off over time, but as months passed we realized that there was something unusual about it. When we were walking through the forest not hunting, Bella's ability didn't come out. She'd sense things the same exact way any of us would, then Carli did some research on shields, guessing maybe it was a part of that and he realized that her control of her thirst and ability to have better senses when hunting wasn't powers a shield would have. That's when we noticed something even more unusual about Bella's abilities. Whenever she was really emotional, I mean _really emotional_ not just mildly upset or excited. It happened the first time when Bella invited me and my pack over and we all sat around having a family dinner, it was our first ever family dinner, after the Volturi left. It was so overwhelmingly emotional for everyone, after everything we had fought for and what we'd been through for everyone to be sitting around at the table like this, a happy family. For the first time everyone was happy, Bella and Edward were sitting together, I was next to Bella and for the first time Edward and I were friends. Nessie was in my lap across from us were Alice and Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett. Even Leah seemed to be enjoying herself, she and Seth were showering Esme and Carli with compliments about how amazing the food tasted. Surprisingly, for vampires who thought human food tasted like puke, they were excellent cooks. I was really flattered as I'm sure Seth and Leah were, by the fact that the Cullen family put in a group effort to make us wolves a separate meal, it was some Italian salad that was just delicious. The rest of the vampires were drinking animal blood, (since they were vegans) that they had saved while they were out hunting in cans so me and my pack wouldn't be disgusted by seeing the blood. After dinner, we were on the couch watching some cheesy chick-flick romance movie, and the couples were sitting together, my lovely Nessie in my lap. Bella was so overwhelmed with joy that everyone was getting along and eating together, and suddenly her beautiful golden eyes turned into a pitch black. We were shocked, considering the fact that she had just drank blood like thirty minutes ago and her thirst shouldn't have come back so fast. After the dinner, Carli did some more research and we tried a few more experiments with Bella. Jasper used his gift to make Bella feel overwhelming emotions, and each time her eyes turned a pitch black and we had to go and take her hunting. Carli finally concluded his research was correct, and that Bella had a second ability. We were in enough shock to discover that and in even more when we realized how rare and special it was. Having stronger senses when out hunting, being able to control her thirst, and becoming thirsty when extremely emotional were all under one category: hunter.

"Bells, you go hunting, ok? I'll be down in La Push if you need me, don't worry, everything will be fine." I wrapped Bella in a tight hug and I knew that by saying _everything will be fine_ I was being far from honest, but I knew I had to stay strong for her.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"It's just..." Bella sniffed and tried to speak in a steady voice, "We'll be leaving soon, and I thought maybe you and Renesme would want some time alone."

"Yes, I'd like that, thanks Bells." She didn't seem to be paying attention, her fists tightened and she licked her lips again trying to stifle a growl unsuccessfully. She looked like she couldn't control her thirst for much longer, she looked ready to break. Unfortunately, one of the side effects of being a hunter, Carli said was that if the thirst was caused by the gift, it would be harder to contain than regular thirst. "I should go," she growled and with that she ran into the forest as fast as lightning bolt, it was hard for my eyes to process. No matter how much time I spend around vampires, I don't think I'll ever get used to the way they move. Speaking of movement, I debated how I'd get down to La Push. I knew wolf form would be a lot faster than taking the Volvo but I figured it would be best to travel by car. I didn't know if Leah was in her wolf form and I didn't think linking minds with her was a good idea right now, she'd probably get startled and change back into human form, not wanting me to see whatever she was hiding. Or I'd get angry with her for lying to Bella, or she'd be angry with me for going to see Sam. Either way it wouldn't end very well, so I pulled out my iPhone 7S from my back pocket of my jeans and texted Bella:

Hey, do you mind if I borrow the Volvo to drive to La Push?

Even before she texted back, I knew what she was going to say, but still it was polite to ask. I think I loved the Volvo way more than she did, I really wish Edward bought me that for my birthday. When Bella turned nineteen (well technically she still counted as eighteen in vampire years because it was the day her transformation was completed) Edward bought her the Volvo, but she rarely used it. She wasn't like me, who was an engineer and loved mechanics and vehicles. I was pretty jealous when she got the car, but since she preferred to travel by foot since she was a vampire, I used it way more than she did. Every time I'd ask to borrow it, she never once didn't let me take it out for a spin, I'd be gone for hours and she wouldn't mind. Like I predicted, a minute after I sent the text I got a reply:

Go ahead

I waited a few moments expecting to get another text saying

How come you're not going in wolf form?

But I never got one. Usually, the way Bella texted wasn't the way most normal teenagers did, in short responses. She'd want to know about why I'd want to take a thirty minute drive when I could get there in ten minutes in my wolf form. She knew me well enough to know that I liked taking the faster way like any typical werewolf would. Another side effect of being a hunter, according to Carli, was that when the thirst was caused because of the gift you're thirst was stronger and burned more than a regular thirst. I could imagine that she was probably trying to find an antelope or bear right now to soothe the fiery, hot flames licking her throat, so she texted in a more hasty manor than usual. I was thankful that she didn't, since I really didn't want to launch into a full-on explanation about me and Leah.

Tucking my iPhone 7 into my pocket, I realized that it was a good thing I wasn't going in wolf form, I did not want this outfit ruined. I was wearing this shirt Edward got my for my birthday last year from this band we both really liked, plus I was running out of jeans. The one really sucky thing about being in wolf form is that when you transform, you shred whatever you're wearing a completely ruin it, and since I transform very frequently, you can image that I don't have a big wardrobe. Eventually, I learned to just buy a bunch of blank white shirts that I wouldn't mind losing, or first get undressed than change. Except, the only problem with that was changing in the forest was just... weird. I constantly have to look over my shoulders in case a person passes by and might see me naked in the forest. On top of that concern, I then need to hide my clothes in a safe place and pray some random homeless person wandering through the forest wouldn't go and steal them. So far, when I've done that I've been lucky enough to have none of those things happen to me... _yet_. That doesn't mean I'm still not extremely on my guard whenever I change in the forest, and I just feel really weird about changing in the forest... _savage_ and like a _wild animal_. Although, technically I was half wolf so I _was_ , but that still didn't make it any less weird, because I was also half human.

As I fumbled with my keys, I was realizing that maybe I should change my name from Jacob Black to Jacob Cullen. I didn't live under my dad's roof anymore so I didn't see him that often anymore, my sisters were finishing college, Rebecca was going to finish her education here because Paul imprinted on her. Even though Rebecca was actually in Forks, I didn't get a lot of quality brother/sister time with her anyways because she was either in school or hanging out with Paul. I was with the Cullen family every single day, the wolves and I ate meals with them every day, and after Nessie's first birthday (well technically third, because she already looked like she was three) the Cullens decided that since it was probably such a drag going from Forks to La Push constantly, that we could stay with them. So last year, they hired construction guys to expand their home to make three extra rooms just for us. They were an extremely rich family, but still I could imagine that that wasn't cheap even for them. Seth, Leah, and I were extremely flattered that they'd do it for us, and when we thanked them they said, "Don't mention it you're a part of our family." Even though I'd occasionally come back to sleep under my dad's roof just for old time sake, and Seth did the same with Sue, every night we'd sleep in the Cullen house. We pretty much moved all our stuff from our old house to our rooms, so it was more of my dad's house being a second home, and not the other way around, as weird as it may seem. I really liked this arrangement since I could be around Nessie all the time, although Bella, Edward, and I did have a debate about which room she should sleep in, until finally Carli hired more construction and Nessie had a room of her own. Bella moved into Edward's room, she didn't want Carli and Esme to spend too much money on her, even though she was like their _they've already done so much for me as it is, giving me a wonderful family and a good life, anything else they'd do for me would just put us even more out of balance_ , typical Bella. Seth, Leah, and I even had our cars in their garage, so Edward finally just made all of us copies of the key because we'd constantly ask him or a Cullen for keys so eventually he just said _this is as much of your garage as it is ours, I'll make you guys your owns keys so you can have as much access to the garage as we do._

As I opened the garage with the keys Edward made me and revved the engine of the Volvo, I saw a Ditty Bops CD on the passenger's seat. I chuckled, I couldn't believe Bella _still_ listened to that band, they were _so_ old. I thought of Bella, when she didn't think I was listening, I would hear her from her room singing along to a Ditty Bops song, and even though I didn't particularly like the band, her voice sounded like the voice of an angel. I thought of my best friend as I took the CD and played one of her favorite songs from the CD called, "Bye, bye, love." The music started playing as I drove down to La Push _bye, bye love. Bye, bye, happiness, hello emptiness. I think I'm going to cry. Good bye my love goodbye._ A tear rolled down my check as I thought of Bella, Nessie, and the Cullens. If they left Forks, I didn't know what I'd do. I began to wonder if Jacob Cullen would go back to being Jacob Black, with not much as a family or a life.

 _Bye, bye, Cullens. Hello misery. I think I'm going to cry. Goodbye my Cullens goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="9adb41f2a66506c7e816424b455ad5ff"strongemJacob/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c791c7cb2dfd4391e23981c8d890534d"My phone vibrated from my back pocket of my jeans and I realized what an ass I was, even before checking I guessed it was Seth. I completely forgot that he and Sue were coming back from their vacation today, and I forgot to call him and welcome him back home, I am a shit. Of course, perfect timing as usual, I was driving when I heard my phone so I couldn't respond immediately and tell him how happy I was that he came back home. I did the math in my head and realized my dad's house was five minutes away, and it would take me another twenty to get to Sam's, not bad for a D student in math class. I wanted an excuse to stop by at my dad's house anyways it had been emway/em too long since I saw my old /br /p  
p data-p-id="07fd97a5134eb77344d9a3944bf1edaf"Apparently, I'm clearly not a physic, because when I checked my phone the missing phone call wasn't from Seth, but from Leah. She left a voicemail that meant something was wrong, emvery, very/em wrong. She was one of the most impatient girls I knew, she emnever/em left voicemails. Whenever I was busy and didn't get her call, she'd keep calling me until I picked up, she was emnot/em patient. Apprehensively, I unlocked my phone and listened to the message:br /br /p  
p data-p-id="b4b449b661010ee710b7504e887de5e1"emJake... I-I just, just wanted you to know that-that I love you. You're not just a friend. I love you more than anything. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wanted you to know... I'm drowning... I'm going to die... I love you..."/embr /br /p  
p data-p-id="62678232e7704fd66a5058628db9f68e"The message ended and I heard the crashing sound of waves and I realized in horror where she was. She had been speaking really urgently and the wave sound was in the back, Leah went cliff diving and she was drowning, and her last dying words were to me! I revved up the engine of the Volvo and raced hoping I wasn't too late to save /br /p  
p data-p-id="e03ae7383ab793cf14f95e399e3006af"I drove way over the speed limit, hoping I wouldn't be arrested, I had to get to Leah and I didn't care how. My heart raced as I drew nearer to the beach... I took five minutes! There was no way Leah could hold her breath for that long, and she wasn't that good of a swimmer! As soon as the tires of the Volvo stopped next to the beach I leapt right out and raced towards the /br /p  
p data-p-id="c59cd802a670bcddd44f35fe78e0950b"I was a good swimmer, but I couldn't find Leah anywhere, what if I was too late? I wondered as I pushed my way through the violent waves, emI /emmyself was having difficulty breathing and shoving my way through the ocean. No, she had to be here somewhere. I didn't care if I had to drown to save her. I was prepared to do it. I was losing my breath... no... emno... no!/em I felt my lungs taking in water... keep pushing... my arms and legs were weakening, I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I struggled to keep my eyes open, all I was thinking was emI have to save Leah!/em I reached out, desperately trying to keep swimming, I felt a hand! My eyes snapped open, despite the amount of water I swallowed, and with relief I realized it was Leah's hand I was holding! Then, it dawned on me, was I too late? I took her into my arms and she was limb, no I couldn't be too late! NO! I pushed the waves and reached the top of the water, and let in a long steady breath. I could breathe, and I spat out water, and started crying or laughing in relief. I was strong enough to get Leah to land, I put my hand on her chest and laid her down on the water and realized her heart beat was way too slow! She was dying, my Leah was dying!br /br /p  
p data-p-id="c86216ce2931ce6c6cb7c8426398f3d3""Leah! Leah! It's Jacob, Leah's can you hear me? Leah! No, no, please! Please, Leah!" I shouted her name in panic, and she just lay there motionless with her eyes closed. I realized I was still gripping tightly onto her wrist, and I reeled back in shock. I realized that her hands were tied so tightly together with thick layers of rope and so were her feet, maybe someone was out to get her, and tried to purposefully drown her. But who would do something as twisted as that? I quickly untied both her hands and feet and saw with horror that it was tied so tightly, they left marks into her skin, I vowed to kill whoever did this to her!br /br /p  
p data-p-id="05253814bb8cd5d604bf63870abb2d99"I swam with Leah safely back to the shore and laid her down on the sand, and felt her cheeks with my hands. She was freezing, all werewolves always had hot body temperatures, except Carli once told me that he studied body temperatures of werewolves and the only time they change is if you are really bad hurt. I took Leah to the car and wrapped her in a spare blanket I had in the car, Esme knitted it for me on my birthday, and I guess I forgot to take it out of my car. It was thin, but it was better than nothing so I wrapped it around her, and drove back to my dad's house. I thought about going back to Forks to get Carli, but I remembered that he once told me that long car rides aren't good for someone who's sick, emespecially/em a werewolf. It would be better if I called him and asked him to come over to La Push, being a vampire he'd probably be at my dad's place quickly so I whipped out my phone and called /br /p  
p data-p-id="7cf4f30d8122dd9fadde912a87a65552""Hello?" Carli's bell sounding voice answered after the third ring. I sighed with relief, what would I do without him?br /br /p  
p data-p-id="aab6c7e5be5ddb38e2133f0158c5d0ee""Carli, it's Jacob, can you be at my dad's right now. Please, it's an emergency!"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="e450838f49cb0ac45cf32f07374dc932""Are you ok, are you hurt?" He asked me /br /p  
p data-p-id="f8ce23e2cb7ffeea78ac34dbfa4d0080""No it's Leah, hurry!" I didn't mean to sound rude, but life or death situation, so I doubted politeness mattered right /br /p  
p data-p-id="234160f71237ecf690a62adf5f9ad977"Picking up my sense of urgency Carli said, "Coming," and hung up, as he did I could hear him moving around, so he was already /br /p  
p data-p-id="4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827"~br /br /p  
p data-p-id="a17da7b878a2b0f7710509df2809f785"This wasn't the reunion my dad had in mind, it's wasn't mine either, but he was shell shocked when I burst through the door with an unconscious Leah in my arms, both of us soaking wet. Of course I got the standard questions I was expecting to get. "Are you hurt? What happened?" So I had to launch into an explanation as we set her down on the couch and wrapped her in warm blankets and cushioned her with pillows. She emstill/em hadn't woken up yet, was this normal? I remembered when I saved Bella back when she was human it took her about a second to wake up after I laid her down on the shore. This didn't make sense, were werewolves emsupposed/em to have this kind of a reaction? I sat next to her with my dad, waiting for Carli when I noticed /br /p  
p data-p-id="575926c4e26797e727a029f60c2eec22""Dad, look at this!"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="1e87a45116ac46b3202bc2b760c3ca91""What is it?"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="1ff12d368255c9d96b608d29dd7a9735""She's bleeding she must've hit her head on a hard rock when she fell into the water!"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="4732c19a570dd445d61869311ff95f0a"I practically yelled as I saw blood trickling down her forehead, I was an idiot! How did I emnot/em notice that before? She could die, I realized as I felt like someone hit me in the gut and tears poured down my /br /p  
p data-p-id="df3be35528f8f337cf528cc71f600e9b""Jake?" My dad rubbed my shoulder trying to soothe me, "It'll be ok, I promise Carli is on his way, and he'll know what to do." I fought back tears as I embraced my dad and even though I felt like a complete baby I did it anyways, I somewhat felt a little bit /br /p  
p data-p-id="8d155a7b7c57854ae175a9c3096ad2f9"When my phone vibrated this time it was Seth calling me and it just made me tear up even more. What was I supposed to tell him? emHi buddy, welcome back from your trip! Oh not much is new, except for the fact that your sister is at my house lying on my couch unconscious./em "Seth, how am I going to tell him?" I wondered to myself out loud and looked at my dad miserably. br /br /p  
p data-p-id="d9a73041d0a90b7f81bc57216dee6320"My dad gave my shoulder a sympathetic squeeze and asked me, "Do you want me to talk to him for you? You don't have to, Jake I can tell you need to be alone with her."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="43f4e3fba23cb545f7cf7c5ca1ec0258"He did have a good point he was a lot calmer than I was, especially in this kind of situation. I'd probably break down over the phone and freak him out my dad on the other hand would be able to calmly explain what happened and comfort Seth better than I could. "Thanks Dad," I handed the phone to him and with a nod he answered /br /p  
p data-p-id="98c4d5e353157b8b55fa6f1b260263d3""Hi Seth, it's Billy... I'm good thank you, and you... listen, there is something we need to talk to about... it's about Leah..." The sound of his voice faded as he walked into his room, leaving me alone with /br /p  
p data-p-id="055e21a3a97be60f3bbcd946c9cf265d"I sat next to Leah for what seemed like forever and she didn't stir even a little bit, she looked like she was sleeping, only I wasn't sure if she would wake up. The thought of losing Leah was more than I could handle, she was like a sister to me. Although, to her I was way more than just that, she was in love with me. That explained everything, why she was acting so weird. Not wanting me to see her thoughts, and that was what she was hiding from me. Hating the fact that Sue and my dad were dating, of courseem,/em if they were to get married we'd be brother and sister and could never be together in that way. No wonder she hated Bella and Nessie, she was jealous, it explained everything. I felt horrible as I watched Leah I was going to be yet another douche that would break her heart, another Sam. This could ruin our friendship, I didn't want her to start hating me like she hated Sam, and above all I couldn't live with myself if I'd hurt her, she had already been hurt more than enough and I didn't want to add on to that pain. It was unavoidable, I imprinted on Nessie, and I could love no one but her we were meant to be together. There was no way Leah and I could be together, no matter how much I didn't want to break her heart, if she was in love with me and Nessie was my imprint, someone is bound to get /br /p  
p data-p-id="193f90629c4bc0cabad05a02522efa73"I held Leah's hands and waited for something to happen, for her to wake up or at least stir a little so I would know that she would be ok. Slowly I held her in my arms once more and stared at her face, her features were sharp but very gentle at the same time. Even asleep, she was absolutely gorgeous, her jet black hair fell down her face in perfect wavy curls... and her light pink cheeks... her lips...Something suddenly came over me, I don't know what, but I felt a sudden longing towards Leah, and before I was aware of what I was doing I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and passionately kissed her. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt instant softness, her lips were warm and kissing her felt really good, even though she didn't respond to it /br /p  
p data-p-id="77ac018e72601551ae25278bdf8b27c3"After a few moments I felt her lips moving and I realized that she must be waking up, what was I, some kind of Prince Charming? Leah was sleeping beauty or something? My thoughts traveled to Nessie, and I felt like I was betraying her and giving Leah the wrong message, why was I such a douche? I knew I never should've kissed her, that if I left her alone and nicely let her know that I just wanted us to be friends I could've saved us both a lot of pain and drama. I knew how wrong it was for me to kiss her, but somehow I didn't regret a single moment of the kiss. Somehow it was worth everything, it felt so right even though it was so wrong. Then I thought about what I was doing to Nessie, even if she was young enough to only love me as an older brother, I still knew someday we'd more than that, and I felt like I was completely betraying her. Thinking of her, and what message I was giving Leah I quickly departed my lips from hers but it was too /br /p  
p data-p-id="1dec0b0aa2fb2199c80b52fb03c13ee4"I quickly jerked away from her and I opened my eyes to see her eyes flutter open as well. I didn't even realize my eyes were closed the kiss was so passionate and magical that I was caught completely off guard, and apparently so was she. Many different emotions seemed to flicker off her face, surprise, shock, and... disappointment. She diverted her eyes down it took me a moment to realize that when she started kissing me back that's when I jerked /br /p  
p data-p-id="c857649cd4db6fd776039b5a20733c49""I'm sorry-"I tried apologizing but her voice cut me /br /p  
p data-p-id="f912e1ed9006a2e78c085d95d0ec9fc7""Jake?" She asked me confusion in her voice, "What-"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="30a73b70f45a4a6eeef1dedc6d9a61d8"She tried unsuccessfully to push herself of the bed and groaned clutching her head. I gently laid her back down on the couch and explained, "You probably shouldn't get up. You hit your head really hard. Are you ok?" I realized what an idiotic question it was the second it escaped my lips. emOh, sure Jake I'm fantastic! I only nearly drowned and got a major head concussion, but other than that I'm grand!/em I knew Leah was probably thinking that so I quickly covered, "I'm sorry, stupid question, clearly not."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="8337266a9c0e1d13f86002ea1a29cb09"To my surprise Leah's gaze softened and she said, "Under normal circumstances, no." I frowned at her, confused and trying not to sound like my sarcastic and pessimistic self who would normally say emoh no, you only got a major concussion and nearly drowned, but hey no biggie, your day is going great isn't it?/em But I was curious and suppressed the urge to get all sarcastic on her and instead asked, "Why is that?" She smiled warmly and murmured, "Because you're here with me."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="f21786b904d6d48a114695a928877c17"My heart started beating rapidly as a million emotions came to me all at once I felt dizzy by her words. Clearly, the way she said it she meant her words as more than just in a friendly way, but I wasn't sure about that. There was a part of me that wanted to just shout that I loved her back, but I knew I couldn't say it back no matter how much I wanted to. I was meant to be with Nessie, she was my imprint, and when she was old enough we would be together, Leah would someday imprint on someone and no matter how I felt right now I knew we couldn't be together. There was no point in breaking both our hearts and I knew by kissing her I gave her the wrong idea. Instantly, I felt horribly guilty when I saw her looking at me with anticipation in her /br /p  
p data-p-id="2010710ace2865566b8eba32eefa323d""Leah, I-"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="c42424f121536b33cf1b5219cc6b3e7c"She cut me off by pressing her lips against mine and trying to squeeze her tongue in my mouth. Alarmed, I tried to gently get her off of me but she had the dominance over the kiss, even though I was physically stronger than her she literally pinned me down. Leah quickly pushed herself of the couch and before I knew what was happening I was lying down in the spot she was a few seconds ago. I struggled against her trying to get up but she pinned my hands to my side so I couldn't shove her off me and her feet were on top of mine. However, I knew I still had control over my lips and I wouldn't allow her entrance into my mouth, no matter how much her lips persistently pushed against mine. After a few minutes of trying to get me to respond she pulled away by a few inches to take a breath and I took the opportunity to /br /p  
p data-p-id="ec592a3fd8a3f71d91ba423bdac863ae""Stop, stop, we- we can't do this."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="f9545c61b9b4a7fcf43d3f95d0652abd"Leah demanded, "Why not?" She panted out of breath but waiting expectantly for my answer and I just stared at her dumbfounded. Didn't she know very well why not? She knew about Nessie, and she knew I couldn't do that to /br /p  
p data-p-id="7f5b359378c9fd702441e15c8d247475""You know why not, Nessie..."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="7e8920f1aa6812c7e0147e8ecc59f232""Nessie, Nessie, that's your answer?" She huffed indignantly and I looked at her in shock. Of course Nessie was my answer, what other explanation did she think I'd /br /p  
p data-p-id="724fdc55555e23385c33b91a1bc7490b""She's my imprint..."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="6044818b0e81b33ec84c238ca4310e9f""You're just as bad as Sam, you know that! He left me for Emily, just because she was his emimprint/em, I thought you'd be different, but I guess I was wrong."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="a2ac4625a72a0d1b619633bce00e74b1"Leah's voice rose with every word, and I tried hard to look like that comment didn't affect me, even though her remark was really hurtful. My heart sank, she was right, I was breaking her heart just like Sam, even though that was the very thing I wanted to avoid. I was right about what I said earlier emsomeone was bound to have their heart broken, this could not end well./em I still tried to defend myself, even though I knew deep down Leah was right and I was unintentionally hurting her, and seeing her hurt gave me more pain than she could ever possibly /br /p  
p data-p-id="a79507249aa644a15e792bf24abda386""Leah, Sam can't help it, and neither can I. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't help it, you know that Nessie is my imprint, and Sam couldn't help it when he imprinted on Emily."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="c817853cb2657d4abfac72cb722e68ca""Can't help it? Go and tell that Seth and Bella then!"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="ecb8f6ab278dd97edf610d71dcce4c8e"Leah's hysterical voice suddenly came to a stop as soon as she realized what she said, and she looked down and shook her head trying to cover up her blurt by muttering, "Nothing, just forget about it." Unfortunately for her, it was way too late for her to take back her words. I gaped at her and demanded, "What do you mean? What about Bella and Seth?"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="0d5899ccd55ee7702ac4147e6a734717""Nothing, nothing, I shouldn't have said that."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="9535b5228c92671360abfbbd9ced6105""What about Bella and Seth?" I repeated my question impatiently, what was she hiding from me? Why would she keep a secret from me? Why would Seth or Bella hide something from me? This didn't make any sense at all, what were they not telling me, I hated being the last person to find something out. "Leah?" She didn't answer and just looked down she couldn't even look me in the /br /p  
p data-p-id="f3152a1752a1b3f910a99e9b3e6a7152"emPerfect timing,/em I thought to myself when Seth barged into the house, emat least for me./em "Leah, I'm so sorry, this is all my f-"Seth started rapidly apologizing to Leah and suddenly stopped talking and gaped at us. I frowned, confused, and then I realized that Leah was still on top of me and I could tell that he was putting two and two together. Normally, I would've jumped up and protested that it wasn't what it looked like, that it was friendly... emsomewhat/em. Instead, I had to know what he was hiding from me that I just stared at him back and, ignoring the shocked look he had on his face, I just spoke one word, "Outside."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="0bfc9199ccaf0b912fd850dd3cb28c0d"~br /br /p  
p data-p-id="a4e2a79692ceec58bcfc6c887d320f4c"I led Seth silently to the backyard and sat on the grass, he sat beside me silently, sensing the tension. For the first time, Seth was actually quiet and let me talk /br /p  
p data-p-id="46833e773375a62c9d04bb45b5ab0c5d""Is there something you'd like to tell me about you and Bella?"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="0bc7b1c6fed133ef7be0530a78358c74"He looked ahead, with a poker face, and dodging the question he slyly asked, "Is there something you'd like to tell me about you and Leah."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="dc08314b37af7f6b7b50dc235c123b80"Narrowing my eyes at him, I brushed off the question and curtly replied, "You're avoiding the question."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="857619da33b74d8bab501bd0d4d36cd8""Answer my question, and I'll answer yours."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="247ce8fe419c8a1960f3f11b90e8780b"I sighed, typical Seth, he was so stubborn as usual and I knew I had to talk first if I was going to get him to tell me anything. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "It was friendly..."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="daf6666d6b9689750d80980d7521015a"Seth chuckled quietly, since he saw me giving him a stern look saying emyou do not want to go there, pal./em "Yeah ok," Seth grinned at me goofily and I responded with a cold glance. "Sorry," Seth quickly covered up his /br /p  
p data-p-id="dd29518ad92a2c59690df91f4d628a6d""So are you going to answer my question about Bella?" I asked trying to steer him back to the /br /p  
p data-p-id="a23ee313e22b11acb4a2b5592e458903""You're question wasn't very specific, I don't know what you mean by emme and Bella/em, sorry."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="c8eb6ca95fc7563b4ad4c83b00e6a2f0"It said it all in Seth's face, he knew emexactly/em what I was talking about, but if he was going to try and stall it was fine by /br /p  
p data-p-id="0934561525c8244db9287fc2f4d7531e"I took a deep breath and as patiently as I could (which wasn't that patient) I explained, "Leah and I were talking about imprints..."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="fff84028de04cf34041d767201fdbce1""As in, she's jealous of Nessie?" Seth asked in a teasing voice, still dodging the question /br /p  
p data-p-id="9f41d1e460a3ea96e0bd68a39bdd251f""Seth, this isn't about me and Leah. Anyways, we were talking and I told her that you can't help it when you imprint, and she said something about you and Bella. Do you know what she was talking about?" I asked, trying hard to remain calm. Seth looked down and for the first time he was speechless, he looked away for a few moments until I asked, "Seth?"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="33552b8f616ebd12c0633ddbda436762""I'm about to tell you something that only Leah knows, you can't tell anyone, including Bella, promise?" Seth started out shakily, and slowly. I could tell this was really big, because normally Seth wouldn't hesitate to tell me anything. "Promise, now tell me," I wasn't entirely being honest, I mean Bella was my best friend too, so depending on what it was, I'd probably tell her, but I knew if I didn't promise Seth than I wouldn't find out. Seth looked at me for a few moments before taking a deep breath and saying, "Please don't freak out on me."br /br /p  
p data-p-id="6370c779b37eec9e446f700022a639c4"I raised an eyebrow, when was the last time I freaked out on him? I usually freaked out on the inside when I was really shocked about a piece of news, but on the outside I always stayed cool, that's why normally people told me things, unlike Seth was doing right now for some reason. "I won't," I promised, and urgently added, "Tell me!"br /br /p  
p data-p-id="f316013fdfb4fe2eaf786028c9c58cbb""Bella is my imprint."/p  
p data-p-id="a0131a4cbec37cb68dc23a6cdbbddc6b"~/p  
p data-p-id="c188188558f134a4e54e1588b2fb8ec8"strongAuthor's Note: Cliff hanger! MWAHAHAHA! Team Edward or Team Seth? Team Nessie or Team Leah? YAS! Plot twists and new teams! Comment below what team you're on! Thank you to my readers, I don't have a lot right now, but I'm happy that I have a few good ones! Thanks to my readers, you know who you are! :D/strong/p 


End file.
